The present invention relates to an end-of-paper sensing device for a printer.
German printed Patent Application No. 25 25 263 discloses a sensing device which is actuated by the end of a sheet or web and directly causes a switching operation. Since spring bias is needed, the spring must be very finely tuned while, on the other hand, the load exerted by the feeler arm upon the paper is limited; the arm must not make imprints thereon. In practice, this kind of system is too sensitive to interferences such as vibrations which may cause incorrect responses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved end-of-paper-responsive device which is less prone to errors, i.e., is of a more rugged construction without increasing the load of a feeler arm upon the paper.